


Гарри Поттер и никакого Рождества

by TreggiDi



Series: Drinking Games [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Crack, Drinking Games, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23685733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Перед вами один из серии "дринкинг-гейм-фанфиков", написанных для того, чтобы надираться в веселой компании или в гордом одиночестве.Суть игры очень проста: берется алкоголь, фанфик и список штампов. Каждый штамп встречаем и празднуем хорошим глотком, а то и тостом. Чаще всего, за задницу Снейпа.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Drinking Games [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704358
Kudos: 13
Collections: Snarry Christmas Pre-2020





	Гарри Поттер и никакого Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Штампы для игры:
> 
> https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/2/5/1/3/2513797/85783874.jpg  
> https://fanfics.me/read.php?id=657&chapter=0
> 
> У Снейпа под мантией скрывается мускулистое тело\стройное, но поджарое тело\большой член\ночная рубашка\пробка в заднице\второй Снейп.
> 
> У Гарри под мантией скрывается спортивное тело игрока в квиддич\молодое сильное тело\тело, покрытое ровным загаром\ровный член с аккуратными яичками\источник комплексов Снейпа на три листа мелким шрифтом.
> 
> Жирные волосы на самом деле не жирные (а покрыты специальным составом, чтобы портились от ядовитых испарений).
> 
> Волосы все-таки жирные (но любовь зла).
> 
> Гарри обнаруживает, что у Снейпа есть ванна. А в ванной есть шампунь\у шампуня Снейпа фруктовая или цветочная отдушка\Гарри моет голову Снейпу\у волос Снейпа шелковистая структура.
> 
> У Снейпа есть психологическая травма: из детства (от отца, отчима, друга семьи)\из юности (от мародеров, пожирателей)\его до сих пор травмируют, потому что Волдеморт жив\он сам себя травмировал\никто его не травмировал, но он все равно травмирован.
> 
> Гарри комфортит Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп спасает Гарри от: ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\неудачного брака или отношений\наркомании\алкоголизма\любой другой зависимости\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\бесплодия\заключения в Азкабан\прочих драм\и всегда одним и тем же способом.
> 
> Гарри спасает Снейпа от: тихой и спокойной жизни вдали от мирской суеты\ПТСР\кризиса среднего возраста\наркомании\проституции\производственных травм (ранения или проклятия)\заключения в Азкабан\рабства\магического правосудия\лживых любовников\своих собственных лживых любовников\тем же способом.
> 
> У Снейпа оказывается чистокровное происхождение. Он носит фамильные кольца и другие аксессуары\он цитирует классиков русской литературы наизусть\он имеет какое-то фамильное наследие (вампир, вейла, НЕХ).
> 
> У Снейпа есть Снейп-мэнор. Куда он переносит Гарри, если тот возбужден(ранен\пьян\упорот\а иногда и все сразу)\в дом можно попасть только через особенный портал\Снейп дарит этот портал Гарри\у Снейпа есть питомец, с которым Гарри сразу ладит\есть огромная библиотека\а еще лаборатория\жертвенный алтарь\конюшни\великолепный сад, где растет много лекарственных растений\в мэноре много портретов, которые любят подглядывать.
> 
> У Гарри встает на то, как Снейп варит зелья.
> 
> У Снейпа: красивые точные движения рук, нарезающих флоббер-червей\тонкие изящные пальцы.
> 
> Снейп варит смазку, чтобы трахать Гарри.
> 
> Снейп снимает баллы с Гриффиндора во время секса с Гарри.
> 
> Гарри уходит в мир магглов и встречает там Снейпа.
> 
> Снейп уходит в мир магглов, но Гарри его и там находит.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, потому что Снейп его угостил.
> 
> Гарри пьет вино в гостиной Снейпа, хотя Снейп его не угощал.
> 
> Гарри приходит в гостиную Снейпа уже пьяным, чтобы не тратить на выпивку время, отведенное на секс.
> 
> Чтобы спасти мир, им нужно переспать.

Гарри Поттер стоял посреди Большого зала. Его непослушные волосы – черные, как вороново крыло, и мягкие, как шерстка котенка – топорщились во все стороны. За спиной колыхался шелковый плащ гриффиндорского алого цвета. Северус мечтал стать этим позерским плащом, чтобы волочиться за Гарри Поттером до конца своих дней. 

А кроме плаща на Поттере ничего не было. Его ровный член гордо торчал из зарослей паховых волос, очевидно, тоже мягких, как шерсть котенка. Яички были аккуратней, чем почерк Рейвенкловца в семестровой контрольной. Стройные ноги ловца притягивали взгляд, а бедра Поттера были сочными, как спелые яблоки, и Северус мечтал впиться в них зубами, даже если за этим последует вечное изгнание. 

Он встал на колени перед мальчишкой и достал из потайного кармана заветное кольцо. 

Его бледная рука дрожала, а пальцы, перепачканные пятнами от зелий, крепко сжимали фамильный перстень. Северус протянул его Поттеру. 

Красивое лицо Гарри исказилось, и Северус услышал, как сквозь толщу воды: 

– Ты слишком старый для меня, Снейп. К тому же, у тебя грязные волосы. И слишком длинный нос. Я никогда не выйду за человека с таким носом. 

С воплем Северус проснулся в своей узкой, холостяцкой постели. 

Секунду он сидел, уставившись в темноту, а потом мрачно буркнул «Люмос». Тысяча черных свечей вспыхнула, озарив подземелье мерцающим светом. Северус нащупал свои мягкие тапочки в виде плюшевых василисков. Он прошаркал в душ и стоял там, под струями еле теплой воды, с печальным видом. После чего тщательно почистил зубы и уставился на себя в зеркало. 

Глубоко вдохнув, он пробормотал мантру, которую обнаружил в книге «Как стать счастливым, или хотя бы не настолько несчастным, за 21 день»: 

– Я сильный, привлекательный мужчина. Я заслуживаю любви и радости. Вселенная дарит мне миллион возможностей. Сегодня будет чудесный день. 

Как будто кто-то в это поверит. 

*** 

Неделя перед Рождественскими каникулами всегда была сущим ужасом. Перспектива объедаться сладостями и взрывать хлопушки лишала студентов последнего рассудка. Остальные профессора предпочли дать студентам материал для самостоятельного изучения и проводили дни в учительской, прихлебывая глинтвейн. 

Но Северус стоял до последнего. 

На доске был написан рецепт противогрибкового зелья. Снейп закинул ноги на учительский стол и листал брошюры, которые выписывал каждый месяц. На пластику носа в январе обещали большие скидки, и Северус загнул страницу, решив позднее изучить вопрос со всех сторон. 

Гриффиндорцы бестолково гремели котлами и кидали туда что попало, а затем остервенело мешали черпаком. Они заглядывали в свои котлы с такой надеждой, словно ожидали увидеть там что-то пристойное. «Чудес не бывает, кретины», – подумал Северус сердито. Мерлин, он желал, чтобы все эти дети нашли в своих рождественских носках немного мозгов. 

Одним глазом Северус приглядывал за Лонгботтомом, другим мечтательно таращился на Поттера. Мальчишка облизывал свои чертовы соблазнительные губы, поправлял свои проклятые сексуальные очки и дергал себя за очаровательные лохматые волосы. Его маленькие игривые уши торчали в разные стороны, и Северус мечтал потереться о них всем лицом. 

Чтоб его черти драли, подумал Северус с отчаяньем. Что стоит паршивцу быть хоть немного уродливей! 

Из-за проклятой красоты Поттера Северус упустил момент. Во всем был виноват этот негодный мальчишка. И, конечно, Лонгботтом. Его котел взорвался, как раз когда Северус собирался проверить зелье. Снейп весь оказался покрыт густой липкой слизью ядовито-зеленого цвета. Его волосы встали дыбом, намертво зафиксированные в таком положении. Разумеется, на Лонгботтоме не было ни пятнышка. 

Лонгботтом издал такой звук, будто у него что-то острое застряло в горле. Северус издал похожий звук. Он давно не был в такой ярости. Остальные ученики направили на него свои телефоны, очевидно, чтобы опубликовать это в колдограмме и как следует посмеяться над ним. Над ним всегда все смеялись, и это оставляло в его сердце глубокие, незаживающие раны. 

Северусс выставил свой длинный, худой, аристократичный палец, ткнув пожелтевшим ногтем Лонгботтому в лицо. 

– Ты… Бездарный, никчемный клобкопух! Ты будешь драить котлы до скончания своих лет! Ты останешься после уроков сегодня, завтра и каждый день! – прошипел Северус, капельки слюны, срываясь с его губ, падали на парту и прожигали в ней маленькие дыры. – И будешь готовить противогрибковое зелье до тех пор, пока оно не окажется достойным лазарета, – Северус понимал, что это случится примерно НИКОГДА, и Лонгботтом понимал тоже. 

– Но сэр, – запинаясь, пролепетал Лонгботтом, – завтра же каникулы. И канун Рождества… 

– Не для тебя! – гаркнул Северус. – И ни для кого из вас! – он повернулся к глазеющим студентам, и те живо уставились в котлы. – До тех пор, пока вы не освоите элементарные зелья, никакого Рождества. 

– При всем уважении, сэр, – сказал Поттер абсолютно неуважительным тоном, – вы не можете отменить Рождество. 

Снейп прищурился. 

– Испытай меня, Поттер, – вкрадчиво протянул он, мечтая в глубине души, чтобы Поттер последовал совету. Объездил его, как свою самую дрянную метлу. 

Снейп стоял над душой у Лонгботтома, пока мальчишка не начал всхлипывать, и лишь затем отпустил студентов, пожелав им отвратительных праздников. 

*** 

Альбус вызвал его в свой кабинет. 

– Я не собираюсь ни на ком жениться! И ни с кем спать, – с порога заявил Северус, потому что прекрасно знал, чего ожидать от директора. – И лимонную дольку не желаю. 

– Это уж позволь мне решать! – возразил Дамблдор. – Я слышал, ты отменил Рождество, – мягко добавил он, когда во рту у Северуса было уже достаточно долек. – Ты не можешь оставить мистера Лонгботтома в школе на каникулы. Августа будет очень недовольна, – Альбус поежился. Северус тоже. Но не собирался сдаваться так просто. 

– Августа может сама вести зелья в следующем семестре, – заявил он ехидно. 

Альбус развел руками. Из широких рукавов его мантии посыпались шишки и мандарины. 

– Мальчик мой, но я и сам, признаться, ждал этого праздника. 

– Никто не мешает вам предаваться вашим разнузданным развлечениям, – закатил глаза Северус. 

– Но ведь ты привел в действие старинную магию! Из-за того уникального зелья, что приготовил мистер Лонгботтом, и твоего искреннего желания… чтобы все страдали, слова возымели магическую силу и ты отменил Рождество в целом мире. Теперь возыметь должны тебя! Иначе мне придет слишком много вопиллеров от родителей и попечительского совета. 

Северус выгнул бровь, затем другую, надеясь выиграть немного времени и обдумать ситуацию. Этому его научили в Шпионской Школе Самых Секретных Злодеев (Возможно, Героев (Никто Не Знает)), проще говоря в ШШССЗВГННЗ. 

– Ты должен все исправить, – добавил Альбус, лукаво мерцая глазами. – К счастью, я знаю отличное средство. Секс! Секс всегда помогает. Снимает буквально любое проклятье. 

– Никто не станет заниматься сексом со мной, Альбус. Даже ради Рождества, – мрачно отрезал Северус. – Хотя я, безусловно, сильный и привлекательный мужчина. И Вселенная любит меня. Миллионом разных способов. 

– Уверен, ты кого-нибудь найдешь, – беспечно отмахнулся Альбус. – Просто перепихнись с кем-нибудь из учеников, не думаю, что это запрещено законом. В любом случае, твой член не сможет травмировать никого сильнее, нежели нападение оборотней, смертельно опасные турниры, где нужно сражаться с живым драконом, или чудовищные убийственные ловушки в школе, или спуск в мрачную дыру, где живет большой хищный змей, или что там еще было у Поттера на шестом курсе… 

Северус не был так уверен. 

– К тому же, ты должен искренне пожелать, чтобы Рождество настало, иначе ничего не получится, – добавил Альбус жизнерадостно, когда Северус направился прочь. – Сегодня канун кануна Рождества, любые чудеса возможны! 

Да кто вообще это придумал. 

*** 

Все доспехи показывали ему непристойные жесты, а призраки гневно фыркали, пролетая над головой. Студенты в Большом Зале гудели, как рой агрессивно настроенных пчел. Все коллеги демонстративно отсели на дальний край стола, и Северус ужинал в одиночестве. Рядом со своим кубком он обнаружил еловую веточку, перевязанную траурной черной лентой. 

– Стильное решение, – заметил Северус презрительно, уплетая картофельный пирог (чертовски пересоленный эльфами). 

Совы принесли экстренный выпуск Пророка, где на первой полосе огромными буквами значилось: «ЗЛОБНЫЙ УРОДЛИВЫЙ ПРОФЕССОР ЛИШИЛ БРИТАНИЮ РОЖДЕСТВА».   
Поттер подстерегал Северуса у выхода из Большого зала. 

– Уверен, это не ваша вина, сэр, – заметил он своим обычным дерзким тоном, и Северус захотел прижать Поттера к своей впалой груди, чтобы никогда не отпускать. Но лишь сверкнул своими черными, как горелые картофелины, глазами. 

– Прочь с дороги. 

Поттер тяжело вздохнул, а Северус внезапно захотел стать воздухом в его легких. 

– Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за… создание препятствий на дороге, – добавил он, отпихивая Поттера. Омела, что висела над ними, почернела и скукожилась. 

И уж конечно, в тот же день Лорд вызвал его, чтобы допросить с пристрастием, а затем принялся пытать. Обычно он делал это в профилактических целях, но в этот раз Северус и впрямь провинился. Лорд обожал Рождество настолько, что еще в ноябре велел Пожирателям принарядиться. Мрачные фигуры в темных плащах венчали алые рождественские колпаки, и это производило неизгладимое впечатление. 

– Я не ослышался, Северуссс? – спросил Повелитель после двадцати пяти Круциатисов. – Ты лишил нас праздника? 

– Простите, мой Лорд, – скучным тоном отозвался Северус, корчась в луже крови и мочи. 

– Неужто ты считаешь, что после трудов праведных мы не заслужили немного веселья? – угрожающим тоном продолжил Лорд, и глаза его опасно зажглись алым, словно два Рудольфа мчались к Северусу в тьме ночной. – Я собирался навестить парочку приютов и сделать благотворительные пожертвования, как и в прошлом году, – Волдеморт раздраженно почесал лысую голову. – А теперь куда прикажешь девать все эти леденцы и игровые приставки? 

– Лишить сирот подарков, – осуждающе зашептались Пожиратели. – Это кем нужно быть… 

– Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы исправить это, – пробормотал Северус уныло. 

Поздней ночью он вернулся в школу, шатаясь от усталости и капая кровью на снег. Его изможденное бледное лицо облепили грязные пряди волос, а тонкие губы были напряженно сжаты, чтобы ни единый стон боли не вырвался в морозный ночной воздух. В холле его поджидал вездесущий мальчишка Поттер. 

– Вы ранены? – воскликнул Поттер, подхватив Северуса под руку, когда тот едва не рухнул плашмя. 

– С чего ты взял, – процедил Северус, заливая мальчишку кровью. – Я совершал свою обычную вечернюю прогулку, – он непринужденно скинул Пожирательский плащ и спрятал его за спину. – А тебе следует быть в постели, – «в моей», – мысленно добавил Северус. 

– Позвольте вам помочь, – взмолился Поттер, словно ему действительно было дело. Его очки сверкнули в полумраке, словно путеводные звезды, к которым стремилась измученная душа Северуса. 

Северус оттолкнул его горячие, ищущие руки, и скривил губы. 

– Убирайся, или я откушу тебе голову, – «сладкий негодник», – добавил он мысленно и медленно побрел в свои подземелья. 

Северус обработал раны, проверил все эссе, вылакал бутылку Огдена и просидел полчаса под душем, обхватив руками колени и глядя в одну точку. Затем облачился в свою унылую серую сорочку, тщательно почистил зубы, уставился на себя в зеркало и пробормотал: 

– Я жалкое, одинокое ничтожество. Я не заслуживаю ничего хорошего. Все ненавидят меня, а Вселенная особенно. Сегодня был отвратный день, как и все предыдущие.   
Затем отправился спать. Его камин не горел, а постель была холодной. 

*** 

Во сне Северус был гиппогрифом, а Поттер сидел на нем верхом, ерзая своей упругой маленькой задницей. Они летели сквозь облака, и Поттер радостно смеялся, а Северус радостно… издавал те звуки, что издают Гиппогрифы, когда близки к оргазму. Но затем набежали тучи, и Поттер куда-то делся, и Северус остался совсем один. 

Он сложил крылья и упал с огромной высоты вниз, в пропасть отчаянья. 

Проснувшись, Северус выхватил из-под подушки палочку, потому что в его кровати был посторонний. Как любой шпион, Северус обладал отменными рефлексами. Он запутался в сорочке и кубарем скатился с кровати, но это был тактический ход. 

– Какого черта, Люциус, – прохрипел Северус, поднимаясь на ноги. 

– Я – дух прошлого Рождества! – протянул Малфой надменно. 

С отчаяньем Северус понял, что после бутылки Огдена и трех флаконов Зелья Сна-Без-Сновидений ничего иного ожидать не стоило. 

Люциус был обнажен, а его малфоевское достоинство было обмотано золотой мишурой. 

– Я явился к тебе, – пояснил Люциус, – чтобы ты осознал свои прошлые ошибки. 

– Я прекрасно их осознал, – Северус вяло махнул в сторону горделиво стоящего члена Люциуса. 

– Не так быстро, дорогой. Ты должен распаковать свой подарок. Я заставлю твои бубенцы звенеть, а звезду – гореть, – и Люциус пополз к нему на четвереньках. – Надеюсь, после этого ты прекратишь капризничать и захочешь вернуть Рождество, иначе Нарцисса меня прикончит. Ты не представляешь, как долго она готовилась к этому торжественному приему в честь праздников! 

Северус нервно сглотнул, наблюдая, как маняще покачивается бледный зад. 

– Уверен, у тебя еще осталась та чудная смазка, которую ты готовил в восемьдесят шестом, – добавил Люциус с порочной улыбкой. – В ту ночь, когда мы… 

– Не стоит, я помню, – быстро перебил Северус. – Премного благодарен за предложение, но я пас. 

Люциус так опешил, что на секунду забыл про покачивания, и гипнотический эффект пропал. Северус вновь мог смотреть ему в глаза. 

– Что тебя удивляет? – ворчливо спросил Северус. – В прошлый раз ты соблазнил меня, а когда я снял штаны, начал смеяться. И сказал, что лучше трахнешься с домовым эльфом. 

– Да, но ведь затем я передумал, – напомнил Люциус. Северус стиснул переносицу двумя пальцами. 

– Ты позволил сделать себе минет, а после наложил на свой член очищающее заклятье и заявил, что теперь никто на мне не женится. 

– Ну, ты ведь все еще холост, – ухмыльнулся Люциус. 

– И не собираюсь это менять, – отрезал Северус, забрался в постель, закрыл глаза и заснул. 

Зелье Сна-Без-Сновидений очевидно было просрочено, потому что Северусу приснилось, что он маленький паучок в чулане, где живет Гарри Поттер. Северус наблюдал за тем, как мирно мальчик спит, и его сердце наполнялось спокойствием. Но паутина так щекотала нос, что Северус чихнул и проснулся. 

Он обнаружил, что его лицо погружено глубоко в чью-то бороду. 

– Какого черта! – закричал Северус с полным ртом волос и отпрянул. Альбус расцепил объятья. 

– Я решил, что тебе нужно немного тепла, мой мальчик, – ответил директор с невозмутимым видом. 

– Так прислали бы эльфа с грелкой! – воскликнул Северус, вцепившись в свои сальные волосы. – почему ваша пижама такая прозрачная? 

– Не совсем прозрачная, – с проказливой улыбкой возразил Альбус. В тех местах, где располагались его престарелые соски, на пижаме мигали два темно-зеленых «ХО», а третье «ХО» находилось в той области, куда Северус не решился опустить глаза. 

– Мерлин, Альбус, я не собираюсь с вами трахаться, даже если от этого зависит судьба хануки, хэллоуина и дня Гая Фокса! 

Альбус прикусил дужку своих очков-половинок. 

– Во-первых, не трахаться, а Заниматься Любовью, – ласково поправил он. – И во-вторых, Северус, я лишь принес тебе небольшое послание. Я дух настоящего, и хочу сказать, что в твоей жизни слишком много работы. Ты должен найти свое истинное призвание, чтобы стать счастливым. Например, стать глиной в крепких ладонях ловца… 

– Вы должны прекратить сватать мне студентов, – простонал Северус и уткнулся носом в подушку. 

Кто-то робко тронул его за плечо, и Северус со звериным рычанием вскинул голову. 

И уставился в глаза Гарри Поттера, изумрудные, как два изумруда. 

– Профессор, я дух вашего будущего Рождества, – скромно сказал мальчишка. Нет, не мальчишка! Поттер казался старше, словно вдруг достиг возраста согласия. Его широкие плечи стали еще шире, а упругий зад еще упругей. 

– Это все какой-то ужасный розыгрыш, – пробормотал Северус страдальчески. – Злая шутка. 

– Да, это злая шутка, – печально подтвердил Поттер. – То, что я умудрился влюбиться в самого несносного, жестокого, бессердечного, насмешливого, холодного, гетеросексуального… или, простите, вы асексуал? – сам себя перебил мальчишка. 

– Я лейборист, – сурово оборвал его Снейп. – И козерог. 

– Козерог, – грустно покачал головой Поттер. – Тогда все ясно. А я просто неудачник… 

Нет, неудачником был Северус. За эту ночь он уже наблюдал куда больше голых тел, чем хотел бы, а Поттер явился в его постель в этом ужасном растянутом свитере цвета переваренной свеклы. Огромная буква «С» змеилась у него на груди, словно клеймо. Возможно, эта «С» означала «СЕКСУАЛЬНЫЙ» или «СНОГСШИБАТЕЛЬНЫЙ», или кто там разберет эту молодежную моду. 

– Что ты там бормотал про любовь? – безразлично уточнил Северус, наблюдая, как мерцание свечей заставляет кожу мальчишки золотиться. – Я слишком стар для любви. И уродлив. И несчастен. 

– Нет, это я слишком глуп для вас, профессор! И неопытен. Я ведь девственник, – застенчиво признался Поттер. 

– Я тоже, – быстро откликнулся Северус. – Практически. – Книга «23 шага к счастью, или как избежать самоубийства» предлагала не рассматривать негативный опыт как опыт.

– Я плохо целуюсь, – предупредил Поттер. – И по ночам кричу. 

– Я тоже, – сказал Северус. 

– У меня дурацкие очки, – добавил Поттер. 

– А у меня дурацкий нос, – парировал Северус. 

– Я похож на своего отца, – прошептал Поттер убито. 

– А я – на поношенный носок, и что с того? – сердито огрызнулся Снейп. – Будешь ты мне в любви признаваться или нет? 

– Вы – моя родственная душа, профессор! – воскликнул Поттер пылко. – Я хочу, чтобы вы были у меня первым, – и он сорвал с Северуса сорочку. А затем еще одну, которую Снейп предусмотрительно надевал под первую. Северус был не из тех, кого легко добиться! 

Поттер приник губами к длинной шее Северуса, проложил дорожку из поцелуев к его груди и облизал каждый из множества шрамов. Ловкий и горячий язык Поттера рисовал на теле Северуса волшебные руны удовольствия. 

– Ваша кожа как мрамор, сэр! – восторженно пробормотал Поттер ему в пупок. 

– О, Поттер! – простонал Северус. 

– Зовите меня Гарри… 

– Только после серебряной свадьбы! – Снейп извивался под поцелуями, корчился и бился в припадке чувственного катарсиса. Долгие годы, десятилетия к нему не прикасался ни один живой человек. А Поттер трогал его везде… целовал его нос, и уши, и пятки! А после прижался губами к розовой скромной дырочке… и Северус громко застонал. 

– Позвольте мне войти! – внезапно мальчишка стал чересчур вежливым. 

– Давай же, – прорычал Северус нетерпеливо, и Поттер вонзил в него свой крепкий, сильный член, попав буквально с первого раза. 

– Я кое-что забыл! – вдруг в панике воскликнул Поттер. 

– Смазку, – прохрипел Северус. 

– Нет, не это… 

– И презерватив. 

– Другое! 

– И очищающее заклятье, – всхлипнул Северус. 

– Я кое-что для вас сделал, – Поттер протянул ему кольцо, сделанное из жевательного червячка. – Хочу, чтобы и наши тела, и наши души никогда не разлучались! 

– О, заткнись, – прошипел Снейп, прижав червячка к сердцу. Когда Поттер продолжил двигаться, комната огласилась стонами и вздохами. Твердый стержень Поттера гладко скользил по узкому проходу Северуса, и их точки удовольствия пели в унисон. Все тело Северуса звенело от счастья. 

Звенело все громче и громче, пока Северус не понял, что это чертов будильник. Он открыл глаза и уставился в потолок. Мокрый сон. Словно ему снова пятнадцать.   
Под подушкой Северус нащупал что-то липкое. Это был раздавленный мармеладный червяк. 

Если следующее Рождество принесет ему Поттера, так и быть, пусть дурацкий праздник наступает, решил Снейп. Он надел свои тапки-василиски, отправился в ванную и ухмыльнулся отражению в зеркале. 

– Выглядишь так, будто тебя хорошо оттрахали, красавчик, – пробормотал он себе под нос.


End file.
